<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you picked a dance with the devil (and you lucked out) by thedisasternerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918453">you picked a dance with the devil (and you lucked out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd'>thedisasternerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Emperor Cody is possibly even better, Give my boy a crown like he deserves, M/M, Obi-Wan "ferally civilised" Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, This is purely self-indulgent and I have no shame, another wip? in my me? it's more likely than you think, look all I'm invested in is the aesthetic okay, look. Sith Obi-Wan aesthetic. What's not to like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor sits behind the desk. Obi-Wan dimly recognises his face from somewhere, but he doesn't particularly care where from - the man is gorgeous and sits like he knows it, lounging in the oversized throne of a chair. He’s in a set of plastoid armour, not unlike what the Imperial Troopers wear, but it’s much sleeker, despite the scratches and charred marks that dot it. His hair is hanging over his forehead, black curls tousled and dark against brown skin. There's a bloody smear on his cheek, just under a twisting, curling scar, and a spray of crimson over the white gloves he’s wearing, but he doesn't seem to care; he's smirking slightly, a razor sharp slash of white in his face that sends shockwaves down Obi-Wan's spine.</p><p>"You'll forgive the mess, Lord Savidicus," the Emperor's voice is smooth and easy, like a loth-Wolf's rippling prowl, "there was... something of a <em>mistake</em>."</p><p>He gestures towards the carpet to the right of the desk, and Obi-Wan knows blood when he sees it. It smells like it too, sweet and cloying, almost dizzying.</p><p>The Emperor's smirk widens, just enough to show the sharp white of his canines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>hope is like the sun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you picked a dance with the devil (and you lucked out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello and welcome to: an escapist I started purely for the cool aesthetic. I am supposed to be working on a different WIP but its core subject that I'm exploring (daddy issues lmao) is hitting a little too close to home right now, so I'm leaving it for later. But I will get round to it! I promise! Just not right now.</p><p>Disclaimer: Cole (@MageOfCole on this site) is a wonderfully talented human and came up with Obi-Wan's Sith name. Go check their stuff out please!</p><p>Anyway: emperor Cody and Sith Obi-Wan, let's get on this express train to hell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Emperor is a dangerous man.</p><p>Obi-Wan is aware of this. He is, after all, not exactly harmless himself; Darth Savidicus is not unknown in this galaxy. <em>Jedi-killer</em> is just one of his many titles. <em>The Serpent</em> is another one, and Obi-Wan's sure that there are more - while he prefers to stay in the shadows, his name has become a legend, a living tale that parents tell their children before bedtime. He is the monster under their beds, the silhouette behind the curtains.</p><p>He does, however, know when he is outmatched. The Emperor is almost omnipotent - this is a fact - and has lived for at least the past century. It’s possible that the Emperor has actually been multiple people, but Obi-Wan isn’t one to guess, or trouble himself, by that. Not much is known about the Emperor beyond his gender (all the billboards in Coruscant and the Core worlds say it, the leaflets fluttering desolately around the Outer Rim do too: "Heed the Emperor and He will protect you". Empty but somewhat comforting words. There may be peace in the galaxy, but there is no safety) and that he is Force-null ("the Emperor is just like you, He has no Otherworldly Power" - no-one mentioned the Force by word, after all). </p><p>But Obi-Wan (just like the rest of the galaxy) knows, with a thrill of perverse excitement, that he is certainly not somebody Obi-Wan would like to get on the...<em>wrong side</em> of. Because what the man built he built with his own two hands, and what he built rules everything.</p><p>The Emperor is a dangerous man, and Obi-Wan knows it. Yet here he is, sitting in the man's waiting room for around half an hour already, staring at the sleek lines of the screen opposite him, which is blank save for the two words, in red: "<strong>PLEASE WAIT</strong>".</p><p>He sighs and recrosses his legs, eyeing the empty room. Despite the abundance of sentinels and troopers around the spacescraper he’s currently in, there are neither guards nor any weapons (lasers, tranquilisers, the like) that he can detect in this particular area - it's quite possible, though, that there are hidden protective measures against Force users installed, which would make sense if the Emperor is Force-null. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan has no desire to make any wrong moves. Besides, it is...quite possible that he and the Emperor will <em>get along</em>. He is not above that.</p><p>A few moments pass. Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to settle down in the armchair he's occupied, squinting at the ceiling in an attempt to distinguish any cameras. There has to be at least one: the Empire is far too omniscient for there not to be any. They’re certainly not sloppy, like the Republic had been, just under a century ago.</p><p>After a few seconds, Obi-Wan finally manages to look close enough (if he used the Force to help him, no-one has to know) to see the little device in the corner. It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone who wasn't trained but it's there nonetheless - and it fascinates Obi-Wan, for some reason.</p><p>He doesn't move, though, staying sprawled in the chair. If he tilts his head to the side and lets his tongue slide over his lips, no-one has to know but the being behind that camera. He hopes, oddly, that it's the Emperor himself. </p><p>The stalemate lasts a good couple of seconds, but when Obi-Wan leans forward to put his chin on his hands, still not taking his eyes off the camera, the game is over. The screen blinks once, twice, reads "<strong>THE EMPEROR WILL SEE YOU NOW</strong>", and the door slides open.</p><p>Obi-Wan gets to his feet languidly; he's passed the test, apparently. His twin 'saber hilts dig into his thighs briefly as he stretches, before he starts making his way over to the entrance to the Emperor's office, his cloak swirling around him. He all but saunters through into the corridor, slinking through it into a wide, well-lit room.</p><p>He's met with a sight that he's unlikely to forget any time soon.</p><p>The Emperor sits behind the desk. Obi-Wan dimly recognises his face from somewhere, but he doesn't particularly care where from - the man is gorgeous and sits like he knows it, lounging in the oversized throne of a chair. He’s in a set of plastoid armour, not unlike what the Imperial Troopers wear, but it’s much sleeker, despite the scratches and charred marks that dot it. His hair is hanging over his forehead, black curls tousled and dark against brown skin. There's a bloody smear on his cheek, just under a twisting, curling scar, and a spray of crimson over the white gloves he’s wearing, but he doesn't seem to care; he's smirking slightly, a razor sharp slash of white in his face that sends shockwaves down Obi-Wan's spine.</p><p>"You'll forgive the mess, Lord Savidicus," the Emperor's voice is smooth and easy, like a loth-Wolf's rippling prowl, "there was... something of a <em>mistake</em>."</p><p>He gestures towards the carpet to the right of the desk, and Obi-Wan knows blood when he sees it. It smells like it too, sweet and cloying, almost dizzying.</p><p>"Of course, your Majesty." Obi-Wan collects himself and smiles winningly, bowing slightly but refusing to break eye contact with the other man. The Emperor's smirk widens, just enough to show the sharp white of his canines. "Mistakes are bound to happen sometimes, even within the Empire."</p><p>"Yes." The Emperor leans back and his armour clicks against the surface of the throne. The black plastoid is matte black in the bright lighting, the gold decorations on it only serving to make it even more striking. "They are."</p><p>They stare at each other for a minute or so, sizing each other up. </p><p>"So, Lord Savidicus," the Emperor leans forward, eyes glinting, "you were a Jedi before, weren't you? Before their purge five years ago?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugs, crossing his arms and stroking his beard thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yes, I was, your Majesty." He smiles glibly. The Emperor's eyes flash. "But that time is past and will come no more. Besides, the Jedi as an organisation are dead, many by my own hand."</p><p>The Emperor nods, and the light catches the puckers of the scar around his left eye. </p><p>"You're the <em>Jedi-killer</em>." </p><p>Obi-Wan grins and doesn't bother to hide his teeth.</p><p>"Yes, your Majesty."</p><p>The Emperor nods again and sits up, arms coming up to rest on the side of the throne. He rests his chin on his hand, which is covered in blood-stained white, and stares pensively at Obi-Wan.</p><p>"You're quite famous, you know." He tilts his head to the side. "The Serpent. The Shadow. The Negotiatior. A man of many names and many talents, apparently. I like that."</p><p>"You flatter me beyond my dues, your Majesty." </p><p>The Emperor doesn't answer that. His gaze sweeps over Obi-Wan again, lingering like syrup or thickening blood that takes far too long to wash off.</p><p>“There are still many unregistered Force users, correct?” The Emperor says suddenly, half sitting up.</p><p>Obi-Wan blinks but doesn't let his mild surprise at the query show.</p><p>“Yes, your Majesty.” </p><p>He doesn't elaborate. </p><p>“Well,” the Emperor leans further forward and his eyes glitter in the suddenly shadowed contours of his face, “Lord Savidicus, you have the highest recorded kill count of Force users, mostly Jedi. The Empire needs to be...protected against them, so me and the Council have decided to start a guild of trained, loyal, Force users to eradicate any and all threats. They will be called <em>Inquisitors</em> and I would like to offer you, Lord Savidicus, the position of <em>Grand Inquisitor</em>, or the leader of the guild.”</p><p>Obi-Wan considers this. While he recognises that this is an incredible opportunity, he has never worked within the Empire’s ranks before, merely alongside them. He has no particular desire to, either - as soon as he joins, he won’t be able to get out, and choice, freedom, is something important to him. He is, after all, a Sith. </p><p>“I will give you one day to consider this.” The Emperor’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. There's only a reflection of it's razor edge, cold and blinding. “But I think it’d be better for both of us if you joined. After all, I know who you are. The Empire knows who you are.”</p><p>Obi-Wan assesses the thinly veiled threat. He knows that the Emperor could well be bluffing about knowing Obi-Wan's identity, the name he was given at birth and the name he still gives himself. But it's unlikely - Obi-Wan made sure that everyone who knew him was dead, with the exception of very few people who he knew would never betray him. </p><p>More curious than alarmed, he reached out but finds that the Force around him is beskar-clad and doesn't tell him anything. He prods at what might be a crack only to be met with the same endless armour.</p><p><em>Interesting</em>.</p><p>The Emperor has tricks up his sleeve that Obi-Wan could never have anticipated, apparently.</p><p>"I see, your Majesty." Obi-Wan sweeps a bow, keeping an arm behind his back so that his cloak doesn't fall around him inelegantly. The Emperor's eyes follow him down. "I shall bear that in mind."</p><p>"Of course you will." The Emperor gets up and suddenly all Obi-Wan can think about is the metre's distance between them, the inch of height the man has on Obi-Wan. His gaze sticks on the bloodstained white of the Emperor's gloves, the smear of red on his cheek, the blades in his smile, the crisp lines of his armour. "I will see you tomorrow, then. I'm sure you can see yourself out."</p><p>Obi-Wan bows again but doesn't break eye contact with the Emperor until he's out of the door.</p><p>He'll be back, or he'll be dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat, yell at me, gimme prompts or discuss ideas <a href="Https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com">here!</a></p><p>Thank you for reading ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>